Deleting
by Chinnie Ai
Summary: "Bye bye, and we'll never, ever meet again."


**Deleting...: **_"Bye bye, and we'll never, ever meet again."_

_Genre: _Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
_Rating: _K+  
_Characters: _Ene, Konoha  
_Notes: _contains lyrics from "donut hole" by GUMI. do not own.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Ene floated around Shintaro's computer and looked through the applications and files he contained, a thing she loved to do and did often. Even though it was past midnight, she was wide awake and didn't feel a bit of drowsiness at all. Reaching out her hand, she could feel the world of 0s and 1s before her.

In the depths of the mysterious abyss-like corner of Shintaro's computer, she found it: a folder which was labelled with her name. She clicked it open and the contents sprang out. There were so many files that she couldn't even count. She scrolled through them, her blue eyes darting from left to right, searching for the right one.

_File: Haruka Kokonose. 1.6 MB_

Her fingers trembled as she reached out her hand to reach the file, and her heart pounded hard in her chest from the excitement. Her legs felt a little weak and her head was spinning. She was really weak, in the end. _I'm going to erase him from my life permanently now, just like this?_

The familiar options bar popped up. Her hand reached forward towards the 'delete' button, and she pressed it.

_Are you sure you want to delete File: Haruka Kokonose, size 1.6 MB? Yes No_

Again, her hand reached towards the 'yes' button, but she found herself unable to click on it. Her eyes widened as memories flooded her head.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_"Oi, how many students are gonna be part of this class?" asked the black haired girl, slouched on the desk and playing with her pigtails, looking absolutely disinterested in the surroundings._

_ "2 students, for your information, Takane." said the middle-aged man, supposedly the teacher, pushing up his glasses. There was a silence._

_ "Oh, for the love of -"_

_ "Good morning!" The girl had started to speak when she was cut off by someone. She turned around and saw a boy standing in the doorway. They stared at each other for a few seconds before he came running to her._

_ "Nice to meet you! I'm Haruka Kokonose, but you can call me Haruka! Um... Takane Enomoto, was it? Can I call you Takane?" he asked. She turned away and sighed, ignoring the blush that was spreading over her cheeks. _

_ "Wh-Whatever!"_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_"What are you drawing, Kokonose?" she asked. The boy had been drawing all day long in his sketchbook, and she couldn't hold in her curiosity anymore._

_ "Takane, I told you to call me Haruka, didn't I? I'm already addressing you by your first name, right? Isn't it a little unfair to you?" he asked. She crossed her arms over her chest._

_ "I-I don't care! I call you what I feel like calling you! Just lemme see the sketchbook!" she said, trying to grab his sketchbook. But he held it away from her._

_ "I'll let you see if you call me Haruka from now on!" he said determinedly. She grunted in annoyance._

_ "Kokonose, don't start this with me. Show me your sketchbook!" she said. He didn't comply._

_ "Ugh, okay, I got it! H-Haruka! Show me your sketchbook!" There was a silence. The wind blew in from the window, tousling their hair. He smiled._

_ "Okay, Takane!"_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_"Hey, Takane! I got Valentines' Day chocolate! I don't know who it's from, but it was sitting in my desk! Did you see who gave it to me?" he asked, holding up a yellow box of chocolate tied with a blue ribbon. She looked away, hoping he didn't notice her blush._

_ "I-I don't know!" she said. She had slipped the box of chocolate in his desk this morning, hoping he didn't notice. She sneaked a glance at him and saw that he was taking a bite of her chocolate._

_ "Wow, it's really good!" he exclaimed. She couldn't help but smile. It had to be good, since she asked her friend to teach her. Her friend was really good at cooking and baking. She didn't know that he had seen her when she put the chocolate in his desk, and he was smiling in delight like a young boy who has gotten what he wanted._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Dammit, Dammit, Dammit... The girl cursed in her mind as she wrapped the black curtain around herself, wishing for the people outside to disappear. _

_ "What happened, Takane? Are you okay?" he asked, panting._

_ Those guys who came at first spread the rumor on the web, ugh, this is the worst! And they just have to come when Haruka's here... What do I do... What do I do...? She thought. Outside the room, there were endless shouts of 'Ene-sama! Please play against me!' and 'Ene-sama! Please let us see the heroic move of the Eternal Rondo!' etc._

_ "Ene? Eternal Rondo? Takane, what are they talking about?" he asked. She slowly looked up at him with a cautious expression._

_ "Please don't think it's boring..." she said. He blinked, but nodded. "Ene is... My username on the web... I play games with that username... Quite gory ones... And then last name I got 2nd place in the country..."_

_ "2nd place in the country?!" he exclaimed._

_ "W-Well, I don't have any friends, and I've got nothing much to do, and I don't know what normal girls' hobbies are..."_

_ "Wow, that's so cool, Takane! So you're really famous! Then, all those people outside are your fans?!" He had cut her off. She blinked, surprised._

_ "Huh? You don't think... I'm boring?" she asked. It was his turn to be surprised now._

_ "Huh, why would I be? If it's a game Takane likes then I should play as well! Hey, teach me next time!" he said happily. She was stunned for a while, then smiled, tears of joy forming in her eyes._

_ "Haruka..." she said. Thank you, for accepting who I am..._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_"...I need to get his things..." she said, walking towards their classroom. He had had another attack. _

_ What do I want to do... How would I know? Wouldn't it be better if we stay like this? Her friend's words echoed in her ears. 'There are a lot of times where you never get the chance to say the words you want to say'... She stood in front of his desk and his things, thinking. What I want to tell him is..._

_ "Good morning, Takane!" the image of him sitting in his seat, greeting her everyday came up in her mind, and then she realized it. _

_ "So this is what..." she murmured. Grabbing his bag, she ran out of the classroom. I've finally realized it... I... I want... To be with him... To be with Haruka...!_

_ Suddenly, her vision blurred and everything around her twisted. She fell to the ground, gasping for breath. And then everything went black._

_ Haruka... I love you..._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thank you, Haruka...

Haruka, I love you...

A tear slid down her face. Another one followed, then another. Soon, she was crying. She sank to the ground and cried.

"I don't want to forget... Haruka... I don't want to forget him...!" she said between sniffs and chokes. _But it's my only choice... _

She could still remember the tiny bit of joy and hope she felt when she first met Konoha that was crushed by endless despair.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_The blue haired girl stared at the albino boy in front of her, unable to believe her eyes. The person she missed so much, and loved so deeply was right there. The person she thought was dead for so long was right there, close enough to touch._

_ "Haruka...?" she said. "Haruka, it's me, Takane! I've thought about you everyday, are you alright? I've... I've missed you so much!" However, the albino only looked at her with confusion and when he spoke, her blood ran cold._

_ "I'm sorry, but do I know you?"_

_ Her eyes widened and she felt her knees go weak. Her hand trembled and her heart ached. Her only hope... Her only hope of meeting him once more had been crushed..._

_ Even though he had such a similar face... She thought she would be able to tell him finally, let him understand. It's all this fake's fault... Tears ran out of her eyes against her will._

_ Only me remembering, that's too sly..._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When she snapped back to reality, her face was already covered with tears. Why did she cry? Why did her heart ache so much? She was only a computer program, after all...

She wiped away her tears. She didn't want the pain to live any longer in her heart. Forcing her hand to go forward and smiling bravely despite the tears, she hit the 'yes' button and another window showing the progress bar popped up.

_That's why... From my life, I need to erase him -_

_Deleting... 1%_

She closed her eyes. From now onwards, Haruka Kokonose will not exist in her life anymore. She didn't know why the file of memories of Haruka was so huge. Her head started to hurt, but not only her head, but also her heart.

"Haruka! HARUKA!" she screamed, painfully clutching her head. The tears started pouring out again, as if the tears she had held in since her first meeting with Konoha had all been forced out. Her mouth screamed out that person's name against her will. _It's toying with me, isn't it...? I've already decided to forget... I think I've kind of... Regretted it..._

_ Hey, Haruka, do you understand?_

At the end of everything, the end of her first life, the last image in her mind was that person's smile. The beautiful expression he had on his face, just like the sun, calling out someone's name.

"Takane!"

_It's really familiar, isn't it? That name..._

_ That feeling feels even more painful than remembering who you are..._

As the progress bar hit 100%, Ene felt something had been cleared away from her mind. She blinked, trying to recall why she was crying. She couldn't remember the name of the person. She shook her head.

If she can't remember, _then that person must have been insignificant. _

_ Delete -completion-_

. / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . /

_Konoha stood at the top of a hill, gazing down at a bombed city. The buildings had crumbled apart, and not a single person was in sight._

_ Suddenly, a girl appeared a few meters away from him. Her black pigtails flew in the wind. She was wearing a school uniform. She slowly turned around to him, and she smiled. Konoha's eyes widened. It was the saddest smile he had ever seen, like it was being forced out, and her expression looked pained. He was about to call out to her and ask her what's wrong, but suddenly the tips of her black hair started turning brilliant blue. Her school uniform also started to turn into a blue sweater and a black skirt. His eyes widened. It was Ene!_

_ "Haruka... I love you..." she said before fading away. In the distance, he heard a voice. Ene's voice. _

_ "Why won't you realize? I'm Takane..."_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Konoha sat up in bed, wide awake. The memories came pouring in. He was Haruka Kokonose. He remembered everything. He looked at the clock. 12:45. He needed to talk to Ene. He needed to talk to Takane. He quickly got out of bed and ran into the living room, where everyone except Shintaro and Ene were at.

"Hey guys, where did Shintaro go?" he asked.

"Onii-chan went to the mall. He needed to buy something, I think. He just left a few minutes ago." said Momo. Konoha nodded and rushed out of the door.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Shintaro-kun!" shouted Konoha. Said boy in his red jersey turned around.

"Konoha, what happened?" he asked.

"Can I talk to Ene for a sec?" Shintaro nodded, taking his phone out from his pocket and handing it to Konoha.

"Konoha! What happened?" asked Ene. Konoha walked a few steps away from Shintaro and faced Ene, excited.

"Takane! I've remembered everything now! I'm Haruka! Takane, I'm sorry that I caused you so much pain! But I remember everything now!" he said. There was a silence.

"Mm... My name was Takane before... But who's Haruka?" she asked. Konoha blinked. Realizing what Ene must have done, his eyes widened. _I was too late..._ His arm holding Shintaro's phone dropped to his side. His words of "I don't remember you" and "I don't know you" echoed in his mind, and he dropped to the ground, his bangs shadowing over his teary face. _It's all my fault..._

Oh god, why do you have to do this to me?

_When I'd try to count all the feelings I lost, I'd find I forgot even the voice you shared with me._

_ Bye bye, and we'll never, ever meet again;_

_ That's just what feeling I get, that's just what I thought..._

_ The tears come pouring out, there's nothing I can do..._


End file.
